Gay? or Straight?
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU# Cuma pertandingan Fujoshi vs Wanita pecinta pria-pria tampan yang jelas Straight! Author bingung buat penjelasannya dengan humor kurang kerasa. SN or NS?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

pair: SasuNaru or NaruSasu

Rate:T

Warning: Shou-ai, Typo's,Warning: Shou-ai, typo's, OC, OOC, de el el.

Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p>"Kau kalah!"<p>

"Kau cuma beruntung, Bodoh!"

"Ya terserah kau saja, dasar keras kepala. Jadi karena aku menang kau jangan dekati aku sebelum waktunya."

"A-apa? ta-tapi, Kau..Aarrrgghh! KAKASHIII!"

"I-Iya, Tuan?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun~ hihihi.. apa kabarmu? apa kau mau mencicipi bekal buatanku?" Tanya Seorang gadis berjidat lebar yang seenak jidat lebarnya telah mengganggu ketenangan sang pangeran Sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

"Hn" Jawab singkat sang pangeran stoic tersebut yang tak menghilangkan senyuman berjidat lebar tersebut padahal dalam hatinya dia..

Ctar! Ctar!

"BODOH KAU, SAKURA! RAYUANMU KURANG KUAAATTT"

Sedangkan dari arah lain terlihatlah beberapa gadis sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menopang wajah mereka dengan kedua kaki- ma-maksudnya tangan mereka.

"Ha~ Sungguh Seme idaman tiap Uke~ Aku bisa memasangkan dirinya dengan si cantik, Neji."

"A-Apa?" Teriak kaget gadis bermata laverder karena Kakaknya dijadikan Uke."

"Kenapa- kenapa harus.. Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata, si gadis lavender tersebut pada saudara kembar nya, Shion. "Dia 'kan Kakak kita?"

"Ahh.. aku tidak peduli, yang penting mereka cocok!" Balas gadis berambut kuning pucat tersebut.

"Yang ku katakan benar 'kan, Temari?" Lanjut Shion bertanya pada temannya yang sedang sibuk mengamati para pemuda manis lewat sebuah teropong jarak jauh(?)

"A-apa? Kalau aku lebih setuju si tampan itu di sandingkan dengan dia!" Tunjuk Temari pada seorang pemuda berambut merah bata.

"Gaara?" Ucap Shion bingung."Dia lebih cocok jadi Seme!" Balas Shion tidak terima. "Benar kan, Hinata?"

"A-aku?"

"Kenapa? Kau punya pendapat lain, Hinata?" Tanya Shion sambil menatap mata Hinata sambil melotot.

"Sebenarnya aku.. aku.. lebih suka.. Sasuke-kun ber-bersama.. di-dia." Tunjuk Hinata keluar pintu kelasnya menuju sebuah ruangan kelas dan menunjuk sebuah bangku paling pojok, membuat Shion memicingkan matanya sedangkan Temari sibuk memfokuskan teropongnya lebih dekat.

"Ha~ si bodoh itu, bahkan dia tidak cocok jadi Seme atau Uke." Gerutu Shion sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang mungkin.

"Tapi menurutku dia lebih cocok jadi Seme karena sikapnya pendiam." Ucap Temari berpendapat.

"Ta-tapi.. menurutku.. dia.."

"Hinata! dia itu type Seme!" Potong Temari meminta pendapat pada temannya tersebut .

"A-aku.."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan orang-orang aneh?" Tanya seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah panjangnya datang bersama kedua temannya.

"Memangnya ini urusanmu Non-na ka-ca-ma-ta?" Tanya Shion dengan nada meledek dan langsung membuat gadis cantik tersebut menggeram marah.

"Kau!"

"Kenapa? mau tanding lagi dengan kami?" Tanya Temari dengan nada sinis.

"Bukannya kalian kalah minggu lalu, karena ternyata Tenmujin adalah seorang seorang gay, bukan straight!"

"Mungkin kami memang kalah saat itu, tapi kami yakin, target kami sekarang adalah straight!" Ucap gadis berambut buntut kuda bernama Ino semangat.

"Owhh.. semoga saja, karena teman kalian juga tidak di pedulikan oleh sang Pangeran." Ledek Shion pada ke tiga gadis di depannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tanding lagi." Ajak seorang gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Kami tidak takut!" Balas Temari mantap.

"Kalian akan menerima kekalahan!" Kesal Ino sambil menunjuk muka Temari. "Uhhh.. takuuut!" Ledek Temari yang langsung membuat gadis2 di depan mereka kesal.

"Argh! Ayo kita pergi teman-teman, jangan habiskan suara kita untuk para Fujoshinting ini!" Ajak Karin yang langsung membuat Temari dan Shion kesal.

"Kami bukan Fujoshinting, Baka!" Teriak Shion membahana.

"Te-teman-teman.." Hinata mencoba melerai.

"Kami tunggu sepulang sekolah!" Ucap Karin pelan dengan tatapan super sinis.

"Siapa takut?" Balas Shion kesal.

.

.

.

Krriinngg..

Bell tanda jam istirahat pun mulai berbunyi.

Sementara itu di meja paling ujung, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang terdiam bosan di tempatnya.

"Ha~" Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut mulai menghela napas bosan kembali.

"Hei, Naruto!" Panggil seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat besarnya datang menghampiri si Blonde.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Lee.. Kiba?" Tanya Naruto dingin dan kedua orang yang ditanya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha.. sampai kapan kau mau bodoh, Naruto. Kami kesini kan cuma mau bergabung, iya 'kan Lee?" Tanya Kiba pada teman bermata Bulatnya.

"Benar kata Kiba, kami kesini hanya ingin bergabung."

"Oh.." Jawab singkat Naruto yang langsung membuat kedua temannya berdecak kesal.

"Kau tahu tidak, kau bersikap dingin juga tidak akan ada wanita yang suka padamu."

"Terus?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap teman bermata bulatnya.

"Errr..."

"Hahaha.. kau jangan sombong Naruto! Lihat saja Sasuke, dia bersikap dingin saja dapat banyak penggemar, tapi kau.. jangankan penggemar, yang mau berteman denganmu saja sedikit sekali."

"Jadi?"

Twitch.

Sebuah kedutan besar muncul tepat dijidat Kiba ketika ia mendengar jawaban singkat dari temannya tersebut.

"Apa itu alasan kalian mendekatiku?" Tanya Naruto sinis dengan pandangan yang mulai ia alihkan pada sesosok pria tampan yang sedang di kerumini banyak gadis.

Dan.. kejadian selanjutnya, rona merah mulai terpang pang jelas dari pemuda tersebut.

"Hahaha sudah pintar melawan rupanya." Kesal Kiba sedangkan di meja sang Pangeran kita. Disana ia sudah mulai kewalahan.

"Jangan buntuti aku!" Perintah Sasuke sinis dan langsung pergi dari tempatnya menuju meja Naruto, membuat para gadis termasuk Karin cs menggeram kesal.

Ddrrtt Drrrtt.. Nit.

Naruto mulai terdiam di tempat ketika ia membaca isi pesan di handphonenya tersebut.

"Siapa Naruto?" Tanya Lee namun orang yang ia tanya malah terdiam membuat Sasuke, pemuda yang sedang ada di sebelahnya terdiam samil tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dingin dan..

BRENNGGG... BBBBREENNNG BREEENG!

Empat orang pemuda dari Sekolahan berbeda mulai memarkirkan motor mereka di depan Sekolahan Konoha Gakuen.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak seorang pemuda berambut Orange dan bertubuh kekar.

"Ha~ terserah kau lah, Jugo." Balas bosan seorang pemuda manis bernama Deidara pada temannya yang bernama Jugo tersebut.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu, ayo masuk." Ajak pemuda dengan banyak pierching di wajahnya membuat temannya yang satu lagi mengangguk setuju sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Siswa-Siswi Konoha Gakuen mulai mundur beberapa langkah ketika ke empat Siswa tersebut melangkahkan kaki mereka lurus. Takut. Itulah yang mereka rasakan. Bagaimana tidak jika yang datang ke Sekolah kalian bukan Murid sembarangan melainkan murid berandalan.

.

.

.

Brakk! "Kyyaaa.." Teriak Siswi yang kaget karena mejanya dipukul kuat oleh Jugo sampai jatuh.

"Boss?" Teriak Jugo yang langsung membuat pangeran stoic kita memicing kesal.

"Gawat, Kiba.. ada Geng."

"Ayo kita kabur." Ajak Kiba pada Lee dan akhirnya mereka kabur bersamaan Siswa-Siswi lain.

"Dia disana, jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak, Jugo." Ucap pemuda tampan dengan iris hazelnya, Utakata.

"Ha~" Jugo mulai menghela napas bosan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka ke arah meja Naruto, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan melindungi pemuda di belakangnya.

"Pergi atau ku hajar kalian." Gertak Sasuke kesal membuat ke empat pemuda di depannya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Hahaha.. tadi, apa kau bilang?" Tanya si muka pierching, Pain sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Hahaha.. jangan membuat kami tertawa bocah." Balas Deidara masih dengan tawanya.

"Tck.. Kau-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika ia sudah tidak menemukan pemuda yang berada di belakangnya. 'Kemana dia?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati dan ketika ia menengok ke depan kembali rupanya ke empat Siswa tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"Tck! sialan, mereka meninggalkanku lagi." Geram Sasuke kesal sambil menendang kursi di depannya.

Sore pun tiba.

Terlihatlah sang Pangeran stoic Sasuke sedang duduk dengan bosannya sambil bersandar di bawah batu.

"Kenapa aku harus kesini?" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena sepulang Sekolah tadi ia di culik beberapa gadis aneh ke tempat ini.

"Yare-yare.. bersabarlah, Tuan." Balas seorang pria dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sambil tersenyum walau hanya dapat dilihat dari matanya yang tertutup(?).

Sasuke mulai menyandarkan dirinya kembali ketika di depannya sudah berdiri delapan wanita yang sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Oh.. jadi ini gadis-gadis centil yang suka pria tapi sering ditolak?" Ledek Gadis cantik berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya, Konan.

"Apa kau bilang? dasar Fujoshinting penjilat kertas!" Balas Ino balas meledek.

"Eerrrr!"

"Sudah! Hentikan! Agar ini segera selesai, ayo kita tanyakan langsung pada, Pangeran-ku.. ma-maksudku.. Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan nada terbata persis seperti Hinata yang menatapnya dengan memicing kesal.

"Wahh.. ku rasa kami akan menang." Ucap bangga Shion diikuti anggukan dari Temari.

"Kita lihat saja, Fujoshin-ting!" Balas Karin sinis.

Tap

tap

tap.

Sasuke masih terdiam ketika delapan pasang kaki sudah berdiri di depan pandangannya.

"Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke sinis dan langsung membuat Tenten tersenyum karena terpesona.

"Be-begini... Sasuke-kun.."

"Ahh.. kau terlalu lama, gagap!" Potong Ino kesal dan langsung membuat Hinata pundung.

"Maafkan orang-orang aneh ini, Pangeranku...tapi, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan." Ucap Karin lembut dan langsung membuat alis Sasuke dan Kakashi terangkat sebelah sedangkan para gadis Fujoshi mulai muntah-munrtah berat.

Hoekk..

HOEEKK..

Ho...

"APA KAU SEORANG STRAIGHT SASUKE-KUN?" Tanya Karin tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram erat pundak pemuda di depannya sambil menguncangnya dengan keras membuat Sasuke pusing seketika sedangkan gadis-gadis yang lainnya menatap Shock pada gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Hei hei hei.. Hati-hati dengan tanganmu bodoh!" Hina Konan emosi namun tak dipedulikan gadis di depannya.

"Tuan... anda tidak apa-apa? Tanya Kakashi memastikan namun ia tak mendapat jawaban.

" Katakan bocah! kau Gay kan? dan lebelmu adalah Seme kan?" Tanya Konan tak mau kalah sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Heii.. kalian ini kenap-"

"DIAM KAU!" Bentak para gadis tersebut pada Kakashi yang suskes membuat dirinya pundung sambil memeluk Pakun anjingnya.

"Guk.."

"Kau gay 'kan?" Tanya Temari dengan harapan membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Pasti kau straight!" Lanjut Ino denghan senyum dan godaan mautnya membuat Sasuke merinding seketika.

"kau masih suka gadis seperti ku-kan Sasuke-kun?"Lanjut Sakura dengan rona merah yang langsung membuat sang pangeran sekolah tersebut menyucurkan keringat terbesar nya.

"Kau ini Seme Sasuke! kau itu adalah Seme!" Teriak Konan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jidat pemuda di depannya.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Aarrgghhh!" Teriak Sasuke prustasi karena di desak gadis-gadis tak tahu diri tersebut, membuat mereka diam dan menunduk dengan operasaan menyesal.

"Kalian bicara apa, hah? aku tidak mengerti! dan aku harap kalian segera pergi dari hadapanku!" Bentak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Kakashi sweatdrop. "Jadi itu artinya.. Sasuke-kun bukan straght?" Tanya Tenten sedih.

"Bukan.. ju-juga seorang Seme?" Tanya Hinata ikut memastikan.

Sasuke mulai menggeram kesal.

"Sasuke 'kun?" Panggil Ino sok manja.

"Pangeran..." Panggil Karin Khawatir sementara Sasuke mulai menggeram kesal.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangannya membuat Kakashi waspada dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil memeluk anjingnya, Pakun dengan erat membuat anjing kecil tersebut mengeluarkan lidahnya tanda ia tercekik.

"Kalian!" Geram Sasuke kesal."

"SASU-TEME?"

"APA?" Jawab Sasuke kasar namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya rapat membuat orang yang tadi memanggilnya terdiam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya diikuti tatapan dan senyuman aneh dari ke empat pria di belakangnya.

"Hahaha.. jadi dia Bot yang kau hukum itu, Boss?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada masih asyik tertawa.

"Dasar anak sok kuat." Ucap Pain dingin.

"Hai bocah! Bf mu menunggu, kau mau diam disitu sambil menutup mulutmu?" Tanya Jugo sambil menunjuk pemuda didepannya yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Muka Sasuke kembali memerah membuat ke empat pria di depannya kembali tersenyum geli termasuk si Blonde.

"Ayo kita bersama lagi, Teme.. hukumanmu sudah selesai, dan kau bisa dekat-dekat lagi denganku sekarang." Ucap si blonde lembut dan langsung membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang sambil berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya tersebut dengan manja.

Dap.

"Jangan Hukum aku lagi." Pinta Sasuke manja sambil memeluk erat tangan Naruto.

"Hahaha.. apapun yang kau mau Sasu-chan~"

Dan semburat merahpun sukses menghiasi wajah putih mulus Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Ayo Kita pergi." Ajak Naruto yang sudah siap dengan motornya.

"I-Iya.."

"Teman-teman ayo pergi." Perintah Naruto tegas dan langsung disahut anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Siap Boss.."

BBRRREEENNGGG... Wushh..

Dan Kelima motor tersebut kembali melaju meninggalkan Kakashi dan ke delapan gadis di depannya.

"A-apa? ja-jadi?...BOCAH ITU UKE?" Teriak Konan prustasi.

"Dan.. dan.. Sasuke-kun.. bukan straight.. hiks.." Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata terlebainya membuat beberapa Fujoshi jijik.

"Tapi.. kena-pa?" Tanya Shion shock dan pada akhirnya ke delapan gadis tersebut hanya bisa terdiam lesu dengan hembusan angin pelan yang mampu membuat mereka terjatuh.

Poop.

Dan sebuah kue hangat mulai tersaji didepan mereka dengan Pakun sebagai pelakunya.

"Yare yare.. selamat tinggal Nona-nona, ayo kita pulang pakun." Ajak Kakashi pada anjing peliharaannya.

"Guk."

Wusshh...

wushhh..

Angin masih berhembus dengan pelan dan lemah gemulai nya membuat angin tersebut menerbangkan aroma menyengat dari kue buatan Pakun dan..

Sstt..

Ssssttt..

"B-bau ini.." Ucap Karin pucat. Dan...

"Hoeekkk.. duagghh!

Dan mereka pun pingsan berjamaah setelah keracunan aroma kue dadakan buatan Pakun. Si anjing kesayangan Kakashi . Beda lagi dengan pasangan di atas sebuah motor. Mereka malah asyik menghirup aroma angin sore dengan tenangnya.

"Dingin~" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Menempelah padaku, Teme. Agar kau hangat." Ucap Naruto lembut dan langsung dituruti pemuda di belakangnya.

Sesaat kedua mata itu saling menatap sebelum akhirnya ciuman bibir yang singkat mulai mereka lakukan.

Cup.

Fin~

* * *

><p>A.n: Fic yang ditulis karena bosan.. ha... gak tahu layak baca apa kaga,, jehehe..<p>

ane gak punya waktu banyak lagi buat nge edit fic lainnya jadi baca saja dulu yang ini, oke.. Review?


End file.
